Knights Upon A Time
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: A stranger arrives in Storybrooke with no memory of who she is following the crashing of a meteor near the toll bridge. Who is she? And why is she here in Storybrooke and where is her story? It's not in Henry's book... Fem Revan story
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: When you Wish…

**Chapter 1: Prologue: When you Wish…**

Car alarms started blaring and I woke up from my bed. Mary Margret woke up as well and came running into my room. "Did you hear that, Emma?"

I groaned. "No…what time is it?"

"A little past midnight…I think."

I looked outside the window and a faint orange glow came from the forest. Fire? What was going on? I quickly grabbed my jacket as I was sheriff, thanks to Mr. Gold. My walkie talkie was going off. Wonderful.

::Emma…Operation Cobra. Repeat. It's a big Operation Cobra emergency.::

I frowned, poor Henry he was stuck in this whole fantasy of Storybrooke being filled with Storybook characters. He probably was certain whatever was going on was some fairy tale related event. I sighed ::Henry, whatever it is…it can wait till morning.::

::But it can't…the Evil…I mean mom is going nuts over this whole thing. And if she's going nuts, you know it's got to be something big.::

I ran a hand through my hair. Henry's intuition could be accurate even though it was colored by fantasy; all thanks to a book Mary Margaret had given him. However, Dr. Hopper felt we just had to work through this whole thing gradually and eventually Henry would figure it out that it wasn't real. He believed that me reuniting with Henry as his birth mom would help. Yet, I had to share Henry with his psycho mother, Regina. She obviously hated the fact that I was around and having a relationship she obviously didn't have with Henry.

I sighed. ::Look if it makes you feel better…I'll go check it out and give you a report later on. Stay put…Henry. Whatever is going on could be dangerous::

Henry answered:: Sure Emma…that would be great. I'll check with you later.::

I genuinely had my doubts Henry would stay put, he was too…well too much like me actually. I threw on my clothing and then put on my jacket. I walked out the door and down the stairs of the apartment. I wondered if anyone in town had seen anything. I walked out to my yellow bug when I saw Ruby. She was always up late, and I asked her. "Hey Ruby, did you see anything?"

She smiled. "Yeah…I saw a shooting star blaze across the sky…I think it landed in the woods somewhere. It sure made a lot of noise."

I nodded. Wonderful, a meteor…I could only guess how Henry would take that. Although I had to be sure no one was hurt and the sky glowed with an orange haze, where the meteor obviously had fallen and was burning. I got into my bug and took off.

* * *

A shooting star, I had seen it from my window but all I could think of was magic. Although this land lacked magic a shooting star was a rare event and there had to be something wonderous and perhaps magical I could scavenge from the debris. Metal, fragments, and odds and ends. I had to get there before Sydney, Mr. Gold, or even Emma arrived on the scene. Henry whined. "Mom…please can I go with you!"

I glared at Henry. "No…stay put, and I mean it, Henry. All it was was a meteor. They do happen occasionally. I have to check on the town and make sure no one got hurt."

"A shooting star…what did you do, mom?"

I laughed. "Honestly Henry, you may think I am some sort of witch but I don't control events like that."

I didn't add that maybe at one time I could have but Storybrooke held little to no magic and I couldn't control something like a meteor.

"But you're the…"

I scowled at him. "Look…despite what you think, Henry. There is no Evil Queen. I am just the mayor of this town and a mayor that wants to make sure no one is hurt and that everyone is okay. Now get back to bed."

Henry's shoulders slumped, and he turned to go back to bed. I left my house and proceeded on my journey to the woods.

* * *

I groaned as I woke up and looked around me. This did not look familiar. Frankly, nothing looked familiar, and my clothing was torn and ragged. I saw the woods around me. This certainly didn't look like Kashyyyk. I paused. Wait a minute…what exactly was Kashyyyk? My head throbbed, and I felt something dripping down my arms. I could see the orange and reddish glow of fire around me and foliage burning. What was dripping down my arms? Blood. It was blood. Why was I bleeding? And…I gasped. I had no memory of anything at all well maybe the whole Kashyyyk thing but…I didn't even know what Kashyyyk was.

I looked around me. I was near a river or a pond and a bridge was over it. Yet that didn't really help tell me where I was. Stars blinked above me and I sighed. "Great…I don't even know where I am or…" I paused. "Who I am."

I looked at my clothing. A round cylinder like tube hung on a belt on my waist and I grasped it. It felt familiar to me but I couldn't figure out why. There was a button on the cylinder, and I pushed it. I expected something to happen, but nothing happened at all. I scratched my head. I was pretty certain something was supposed to happen.

I turned my head around as I heard branches snap and looked around and saw a woman with dark black or brown hair come towards me. I frowned, she reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who exactly. She came to me. "You look hurt…we need to get you to the hospital, Miss…"

"I…" I paused a moment. "I don't know who I am? Do you know who I am?"

The woman shook her head. "I am afraid not…all the more reason we need to get you to the hospital."

Another woman entered the clearing. She had long blond hair and said. "Regina…."

The woman turned and said firmly to the other. "Sheriff Swann, you're a little late!"

I looked at the blond-haired woman in the red jacket and reached towards the jacket. Jacket… Jacket…

My eyes closed and my body sank to the ground and everything went black…

=0=

**~Courscant~ **

"There are places I am going…you cannot walk, Carth. Places I go I can't risk bringing someone I love."

Tears formed in Revan's eyes and I looked at her. "Please, don't do this…" She sighed. "I am sorry, Carth."

"But we belong together, Phoenix…"

Revan cringed as I called her the name that I knew her as when we first met on Taris. The name that had been a name implanted with memories the Jedi had given to her. They had used the Force and reprogrammed Revan's mind. They made her think she was a smuggler named Phoenix Star. I couldn't help it but at times I still thought of her as Phoenix; even though we both knew she really had been the Ex-Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan.

She sighed. "My dreams haunt me, Republic." I smiled lightly at the name she had given me. It had been a nickname she had given me back on Taris. It stuck and Phoenix…Revan kept calling me Republic.

"Maybe they are just dreams…"

Revan shook her head. "Now we both know that isn't true. It's the same damn reason the Jedi had me go off to the find the Star Forge maps…they knew my "dreams" were really my old memories. The last time those dreams lead me to the Star Forge and…we both nearly died during that. I can't risk your life so readily this time."

"No offense, Revan…but it's my life to risk!"

"And I order you to stay…"

"Order…just who do you think you are?! You're not a Jedi General anymore…Revan. Nor are you the Dark Lord anymore and frankly I outrank you…Revan!"

Revan laughed. "Right…Admiral Onasi…you and your damn fancy stripes and metals. Frankly, you look better in your captain's jacket than in that stiff uniform."

I grinned. "Hey, I considered that jacket my lucky charm…at least till I met you."

Revan smiled. "I am the best thing that happened to you, Republic and you know it. But please Carth…I have to go…"

"No, you don't!"

She sighed. "Yes, I do…for the same reason, I am asking you to stay. I need you to keep the Republic strong. I have to go…something…" She paused. "Something happened during the Mandalorian Wars, Carth. I don't believe it was the Mandalorians choice to attack the Republic. Please, Carth I am doing this for the Republic…if I could, I would stay for you but I can't. I…"

Tears came down her eyes. "Please…Republic…I can't stay."

I looked at Revan and ran my fingers through her raven colored hair. "Look, Revan...my little Raven, if you don't come back…I swear…I swear by the Force I will find you!"

She smiled softly and then Revan's lips pressed against mine and Revan's warm breath filled my mouth; it was sweet and I brushed my hands against her Jedi robes and then her lips left mine and she quietly walked out of the room. My heart ached within my chest. How could I simply let her leave? Tears began falling from my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay I decided to do a cross over story with Once Upon A Time. Part of this story a lot of things will slightly connect with my KOTOR Story: Who Am I? The Story of Phoenix Star which features a Female Revan who was a Smuggler. I decided it might be fun to connect the Story of KOTOR with Once Upon a Time as Star Wars is also a story… and well try and connect it with "our world" per se. And darn it I swore I wouldn't start another story…but here I am with another story and not just any story but a cross over as well… Not sure when this will get updated but…I am a big fan of both fandoms that and a certain psychologist who has a very familiar voice with a certain Republic Captain/Admiral.

Anyway, timeline takes place during at least the first season of OUAT and during and after the events of KOTOR II.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Trust a Cricket…

**Chapter 2: Never Trust a Cricket… **

I watched as the dark-haired woman reached out towards me and my jacket and then passed out. She didn't look very well. Her clothing was torn and ratty and blood was dripping down her arms. A crowd was started forming around the area. I saw a flash of a camera, and I groaned, Sydney. I said firmly. "Sydney…can you stop taking pictures? This woman is injured, and I am not about to have you exploit her misery just so you can try and get back into the newspaper business."

Sydney looked at Regina and Regina sighed. "I actually agree with Sheriff Swan on this. You're a pathetic disgrace, Sydney. This woman is injured, suffering some sort of traumatic shock and here you're out here taking pictures. There is no scoop to be had, Sydney."

Sydney shook his head. "But there is a story here…and I intend to cover it."

"He's right, you know?"

I turned and found Mr. Gold coming into the clearing. Wonderful just how many people were going to exploit this poor woman? I glared at Mr. Gold. "Mr. Gold…just because there is a story… I refuse to let people take advantage of this woman. And why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk, and I heard all this commotion and well…this is obviously more than just a shooting star."

I looked around and saw pieces of twisted metal and strange mechanical components. I began putting one and one together. The woman was probably an amateur pilot of some sort and she had crashed. Considering the fact that she had walked away from the crash albeit shaken; she was lucky to be alive.

"Wow…" I turned to find Henry walking into the clearing, he was staring at the wreckage and his eyes went wide. "This is incredible…I didn't think this could happen."

"What could happen?"

"That a stranger could actually crash here."

* * *

Henry was right, no one came to Storybrooke unless they were part of the Curse, I had casted. So, this meant this woman was likely from some other realm and my Curse had dragged her here. I didn't think that was possible. I looked at the woman that had passed out, I didn't recognize her at all. While Emma was talking to Henry, I looked at the woman; a strange metal cylinder was in her hand. I quietly picked it up and pocketed it.

I snorted. "Henry stop babbling nonsense. Of course, a stranger can crash here…or she wouldn't be here. But enough talk, we need to get our mysterious stranger to the hospital. Sheriff Swan… can we get that ambulance here?"

Emma nodded and proceeded to call in for an ambulance meanwhile, Henry was looking over at what appeared to be wreckage. "Wow…look at this!" He ran over to what looked like some sort of panel filled with buttons.

I ran over to him and took him away from the crash site and put him in my car.

"Sheriff Swan, take care of this crowd. I am taking my son home."

I watched as Ms. Swan gave a slightly pained expression as I called Henry my son. I gave a smug smile at her. Henry might be her biological child, but legally I was his mother. There was also the fact that Ms. Swan gave her son away. She had not wanted him, but I did.

* * *

I woke up gasping for air and looked around me. I was no longer in the woods, fire burning around me or bleeding. Instead, I was in a room that looked sterile, clean and whatever wounds I had tended. The blonde-haired woman in the red jacket smiled and said, "It's okay…do you remember what happened?"

"Depends on what you mean by remembering? I just remember being in the woods, near some bridge. Stuff burning and… then you, and some other woman being there. Everything else is…well a blank, including my name."

The woman sighed. "Amnesia. You wouldn't be the first one here in Storybrooke that has had it. I investigated the area you were found…Ms.…Doe."

I laughed. "I don't think my name is Doe"

The woman gave me an odd look and then said, "It's what we call people who have no memory of who they are."

"You investigated the area…did you find any clues to who I am?"

The woman shook her head negatively. "I found what looked to be the wreckage of some small aerial craft of some sort. So, if it's any consolation, you're probably a pilot of some sort."

I snorted. "Some pilot I am, I can't even land a craft properly. Anyway…I can't tell you my name…because that's a blank…so…you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. So…Storybrooke…never really heard of it. Course you could tell me I was on the farthest planet in the galaxy, and I wouldn't know what you were talking about."

Emma gave me a look that I judged to be one of pity. "Do you remember anything? Think hard…"

I gave a deep sigh, and I said. "Well, something called Kashyyyk for one. But that was the forest…it reminded me of a Kashyyyk, but I am not even sure what that is."

"It could be where you came from. You came from a forest…perhaps."

I wrinkled up my face. "Maybe…but you're surmising quite a lot, Emma. I hate surmising anything without some degree of proof or evidence."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah…me too. Anyway, there's a doctor…a psychologist here that can probably help you recover your memory."

I made a face. "I don't like doctors either…can't exactly tell you why either. Just a feeling that I have that doctors can't be trusted. I know that sounds silly considering I have no memory and that doctors try and help heal people but…doctors they have the power not just to heal but they also have the power to harm people."

"Well, they do take an oath not to do that."

"Call me paranoid but what if a doctor believed he or she was doing something to heal someone but actually caused harm in the process, would you take that risk?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Umm, yeah…that does sound just a tad bit paranoid. Look, I know Dr. Hopper and he's a good man. He wouldn't purposely try and harm you and if it doesn't work out you can just stop going to see him. But don't you want to recover your memories?"

I gave a deep sigh. "Yeah…I suppose so. But what can a psychologist do?"

"Quite a lot actually…" I turned to see a man enter the room. He smiled, he had a slight receding hairline and wore a pair of glasses.

"Sorry about waiting outside your room, Miss…but Sheriff Swan was explaining your issue to me earlier when she and Mayor Mills found you. I know I can help you. I am Dr. Archie Hopper."

Something about his voice seemed kind of soothing and relaxing to me. It reminded me vaguely of…someone. I frowned and he frowned as well. "Is something the matter?"

"You kind of remind me of someone…"

He managed a slight chuckle. "See…I am already helping. But we can talk if you like about things; particularly your distrust of doctors. There is probably a latent memory somewhere that is behind that. And if worse comes to worst, we can resort to hypnosis."

I frowned. "Hypnosis? Uhh, no thanks…I am not letting anyone play around with my awareness. Call it a latent memory if you will but…I have a fear that you'll frack up my mind and mess it up even worse than it already is."

Dr. Hopper sighed heavily. "I won't, miss. I give you my word. And if you're not willing then, hypnosis isn't really going to work anyway."

I gave a smug smile. "Good, because no one messes with my mind. Dr. Hopper. No one, not even you."

Dr. Hopper shook his head. "There's that mistrust again. You know…somewhere in your past someone must have hurt you really bad."

Meanwhile, Emma raised an eyebrow. "You know what…I think this isn't any more of my business. Look, Miss, whoever you are, if you need someone to talk to as a friend…the sheriff's office is always open."

She walked out of the room. Dr. Hopper then looked at me. "I can see you're frightened, agitated…" He handed me a card. "Here's the address to my office. When you're ready to talk to me and seek out your lost memories my office door is always open."

I snorted. "It will be a cold day in hell before I seek you out, Dr. Hopper."

He looked at me sadly. "You really do need help. These trust issues…you really need to do something about them."

~0~

**Taris**

"….just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?"

Phoenix looked at me in our hideout and rolled her eyes. "Are you accusing me of something? I told you before I was a smuggler. I was recruited because of my background and my knowledge."

I furrowed my eyes and glared at the smuggler. She certainly was getting her dander up, which made me suspicious even more of her motives.

"Isn't it odd, however, that a smuggler who was added to the crew at the last minute just happens to be alive?"

"What! Would you prefer I wasn't here at all?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous. You've more than proved yourself since the crash… we wouldn't have made it this far without you. But still…

"Well, there were others that were added too..."

"Yes...but they didn't have the skills or the background you have, and it's odd that you were added to Bastila's party."

"What are you trying to say? Are you hinting that I am some sort of spy or mole for the Sith and have something to do with the Endar Spire getting destroyed? Trust me, Carth. There are about a million other places in the galaxy I would prefer to be than here."

"I am just saying…it's odd that a person of your skills and background just happened to be part of Bastila's party…AND happened to survive."

"Look Carth, you said it yourself. The Sith want Bastila. I am not a spy. I am not a mole…and I have nothing to do with what happened to the Endar Spire. I am just a Smuggler, a gun runner, and I wish I had never signed up with the Republic fleet if I knew the ship was going to blow up and I'd get stuck with such a paranoid guy like you, Republic. If you want to think that I am something more than I am… fine...stay paranoid for all I care."

"I'm not trying to be paranoid. It's just that I learned a long time ago that something which looks like a coincidence probably isn't. Especially when the Jedi are involved. "

"And what do the Jedi have to do with this?"

The Jedi requested numerous things when they came aboard… hell, they practically took over the ship, as far as I could tell. Considering your connection to Bastila and the Jedi… whether you know it or not… your presence here seems a little convenient. I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know. I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, however. And I *hate* surprises.

"Surprises?"

"I mean I have to expect the unexpected. Just to be safe. "

Phoenix's eyes narrowed and she turned and looked at me, an incredulous look upon her features. "I don't believe this. I am the one who was supposed to be asking the questions and….it turns out I am the one getting interrogated. Look Republic, I had nothing to do with the destruction of the ship. I signed on with the Jedi because I needed a job."

"I expect you're right. I've got no real reason to suspect you of anything. Still… it's better to be safe than sorry, right? "

"Coruscant to Carth…come in Carth...are you there? We are on the same side, we're supposed to be looking for Bastila. If you want to grill Bastila about this when we find her, feel free because I am getting really sick of this. Oh, wait…." Phoenix paused and then continued, "How could I be so dumb! You can't, can you? Bastila's our commanding officer, you question her, you could get court marshaled or demoted in rank. So, it's pick on me because I was hired on and have no rank. It's all beginning to make sense now."

"Look… I am working with you. I'd be a fool not to. But it has nothing to do with you, personally. I don't trust anyone, and I have my reasons. And, no, I'm not going to discuss them. So, can we just keep our mind on more important things?"

Phoenix shook her head, "Geesh, Republic do you know what you sound like? You'll work with me, but you don't trust me. I've never been so insulted in my entire life. I am going…do you hear me? I am going, because I feel like I want to pound someone into the ground. Since it can't be you, I'll go take it out on Deadeye Duncan instead."

I winced as Phoenix stormed out of the apartment, knowing her she'd probably go and get roaring drunk. I knew these smuggler types all too well.

* * *

"So, how'd it go, Emma?"

I turned to find Henry outside of the hospital as I proceeded to go back to the Sheriff's office. I sighed. "Henry, aren't you supposed to be at your mom's house?"

"Yeah…but that's beside the point. That woman, who is she?"

I shrugged. "No idea, Henry. She's got amnesia really bad and doesn't trust anyone to help her figure out who she is."

Henry looked at me a grin on his face. "I looked all over in my book, Emma. She's not in it. But if her memories are all screwed up then she's probably been pulled in by the curse as well. But there's a chance, her memories, her real memories could come back because she's got amnesia. Maybe when she gets them back, she can help us."

I sighed. "Henry…this curse…" I paused a moment. Dr. Hopper didn't want me to shatter Henry so I had to be careful."You know maybe…she just randomly crashed here and has nothing to do with this curse."

"But Emma, no one comes to Storybrooke…it's part of the curse."

"Yeah, but…I came here."

"Because I brought you here. This woman…we have to find out who she is and what story she's from."

I snorted. "Yeah…well good luck on that, I think she was pretty close to decking Dr. Hopper for even suggesting he help her recover her memories."

"Maybe I could talk to her…you know…make her realize it's important for her to remember who she is."

I wondered if that was a good idea if Dr. Hopper couldn't get a paranoid woman to remember who she was, what luck was Henry going to have? I sighed. "You know what…maybe a ten-year-old can convince a scared and distrustful woman that Dr. Hopper isn't going to hurt her. I…" I must have been crazy suggesting that Henry try and do something but…Henry was a ten-year-old and he might be a bit less scary to a grown woman than a psychologist that apparently, she was afraid of. "Maybe you can help her. It's at least worth a shot."

Henry smiled. "I can do it…Emma. I know I can and then maybe she can help us."

Henry was so persistent, I didn't want to add that the woman could end up think Henry was deranged. I ruffled Henry's hair. "Just don't get too excited, kid if it doesn't go as planned, okay?"

* * *

A/N: And I almost feel sorry for Revan but memories being what they are… plus I find it amusing that Revan's distrustful of Archie because well the actor was the voice actor for Carth…and he's telling her to get over her trust issues. lol…

And yes…I took part of this chapter from my other story and fitted it into this story…so it's not 100% verbatim from KOTOR gameplay. It's got a few changes to the gameplay dialogue.

Anyway, thanks to people who are reading this story…I hope you are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3: It Comes With a Price

**Chapter 3: It comes with a price…**

_"Phoenix…Phoenix Star"_

_The personage who called the name was dressed in a strange black robe, a chest plate, and armor of some sort. They also wore a very strange mask. _

_I cried out. "Who are you?" _

_They did not respond and when I tried to reach them, they seemed to be farther away than I thought they were. _

_"Phoenix Star..." _

_The voice that called the name, was muddled and sounded deep and haunting. I could not tell if the personage was male or female._

_"Who the frack are you?" _

_The personage stopped and stated, "The question you should be asking, is who the frack are you?" _

_"I…I… don't know…am I…am I Phoenix?" _

_The personage laughed as they drew closer to me and drew forth a bright blade. The blade hummed with energy and shone red in light and the blade suddenly stabbed me in the chest. Pain flared through my heart and I suddenly let out a gasp of air as I woke up…_

My hands went towards my chest expecting to see a hole deep inside my chest, but instead, I was back in the hospital and I gave a deep sigh of relief.

I sighed and whispered softly to myself, "My name is Phoenix. My name is…Phoenix Star." I smiled, saying the name, felt right to me. Yet the dream itself terrified me. Who was this cloaked, hooded, and masked person? And why did they feel the need to kill me?

I tried to relax and go back to sleep, but the masked figure haunted me as I closed my eyes. I muttered, "Who the frack are you?"

"You know, talking to yourself…they say is a sign of insanity…"

I opened my eyes to see Emma enter the room. "I looked at her and smiled. "Or…a person whose thoughts are far too deep to comprehend."

Emma arched an eyebrow and I said to her. "I know who I am, Emma. My name…my name is Phoenix Star, but everything else is a complete blank. I wish…I wish…I knew more about myself but at least it's a start."

Emma gave a slight groan, and I frowned. "What?"

"Your name..." She sighed. "My son…Henry…he's going to think you're some sort of fairy tale character with a name like that. I mean you crashed in a fiery wreck and it all looked like some sort of shooting star and…Phoenix…Phoenix Star."

I started laughing. "Well, I can't help my name, Emma. But why a fairy tale character?"

Emma sighed. "It's a long story, Ms. Star. But…my son…well, he has this book and he thinks that everyone here is a character in it. And…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Please, call me Phoenix. I am not that formal. So…am I in this book?"

Emma shook her head. "No. He says you're not in this book. Yet, he thinks he can help you, or you can help him."

I frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to take it easy on him. He's seeing Dr. Hopper and even though he has some problems; Dr. Hopper doesn't think that coming out and saying he's crazy or delusional will help him in any way."

I nodded. "I understand. Alright, I don't know why he thinks I can help him; I am just a poor woman with a clear case of amnesia and some disturbing dreams."

"Thank you for understanding…but disturbing dreams? Are you sure that those dreams aren't your memories?"

I sighed. "I…I don't know. I hope not…I don't want to talk about it."I didn't want to explain to Emma about my dream. A dream that actually helped me know my name but little else.

"Fair enough. Anyway…Phoenix welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

I looked at the strange cylinder tube as I wrapped my hands around it. I was familiar with magical objects and apparently whatever device this was it had magic to it. I scowled, there was one person who could probably figure out what kind of magical device this was, but I didn't want to deal with him. Mr. Gold was trouble. Yet, I knew whatever device this was, Mr. Gold…Rumpelstiltskin would know what it was. I was uncertain how much he knew of who he was but I entered his shop the cylinder within my hands.

"Ahh Madame Mayor, so nice to see you enter my humble shop."

I glared at him. "Enough pleasantries, Mr. Gold. Do you know what this is?"

I pounded the cylinder in front of one of his display tables, and he laughed lightly. "Should I?" He paused a moment and looked at it thoughtfully and then stated, "Oh…you got this off our mysterious stranger the other day. You really ought to give that back to her. She's not a nice woman, Madame Mayor. She has as dark a past as…" he grinned."Well…me, actually."

I snarled. "Who are you? Mr. Gold…your name."

"I am Mr. Gold…Madame Mayor."

I snarled. "Your name. Your first name."

He smiled. "Rumpelstiltskin."

He laughed as he saw the blood from my face drain slightly.

"But why come to me, Madame Mayor…you know this item has magic in it, and you know where it's located. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where to find it. Unless you want to make a deal for it or its owner…"

I paused. "I want to know who she is…Mr. Gold."

He chuckled. "You really don't know who she is. Do you?"

I glared at Rumple. "So, you do know her…"

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't, dearie. But that will cost you…like anything else."

I snorted. "I don't believe this…even now after all this time…"

"Now…now…your majesty, I suggest you be a good little evil queen and…go home."

"I demand you te…"

"Please…go home."

I backed away. "This isn't over…Mr. Gold. I intend to find out who she is."

"Good luck…dearie."

I picked up the cylinder and walked out of Mr. Gold's shop. I was bound to an agreement that I had made with Rumpelstiltskin before the Curse happened. But apparently, Rumpel knew who this woman was and it only made me angrier he knew something I didn't.

I proceeded to walk to the hospital. I should check on our new resident of Storybrooke because if the cylinder she had on her possessed magic, and if Mr. Gold knew who she was then…she could be trouble.

* * *

**~The Enchanted Forest~**

***Before the Curse***

I looked at the mask and smiled at Revan. "This mask…is a very powerful item, dearie. Are you sure you want it?"

Revan reached for it and said firmly. "Give it to me…Rumpelstiltskin."

"I would but as I say to all those who come to me, all magic has a price."

Revan snorted. "There is no magic, only the Force."

I laughed. "As you say, Revan. But what you call the Force, I call magic. You've been with those wizard monks far too long, dearie."

"Jedi… Rumple. I am a Jedi…"

"Are you? You did leave their Order, so you could fight a war in your realm."

Revan snorted and her hand clenched in a grip as she tried using her magic to crush my throat. Instead, I turned her magic on Belle as she was cleaning a nearby tapestry. Revan's features blanched as she let go of her grip. Belle shook her head at me, and I laughed. "Your magic doesn't work on me, dearie and tsk…tsk...tsk…what a temper you have. Which reminds me… this mask…it feeds and gives you power through your emotions. I am sure your wizard monks would warn you that is Dark Magic."

"Dark Side…" Revan laughed. "There is no Dark Side, there is only the Force both Light and Dark. It is one. I fear nothing of that power. The Force is mine to use to win this war."

I laughed in a light tilting laugh. "How amusing…I do so love your realm's philosophy on magic, particularly yours, Revan. But this mask…it comes from…your realm already. I believe you saw it before…"

Revan gave an angry glare towards me. "Yes, before you** stole** it from me."

"You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't want it. But…this mask…it belongs to your enemies; it will exact its price and toll on you."

Revan responded, "And this mask…I need it to help lead the Republic to victory."

I giggled. "Of course, your Republic. You know I don't know why you put so much loyalty in such kingdoms and their authority."

Revan scowled at me. "I am so glad you're amused, but I swore to protect the Republic from our enemies. Give me the mask…NOW!"

"Of course, but we have not talked about payment."

Revan snorted. "Why should I pay for something you stole? The mask was and is mine! Give it to me…NOW!"

I laughed. "Such passion…" I held out a bottle and the emotion that Revan displayed flowed into a bottle. "There we go…payment in full."

Revan frowned. "What did you do?"

I giggled. "That is not your concern, dearie. The thing…is...emotions, as some of your wizard monk friends know hold power. Here…" I threw her the mask and she caught it.

Revan took the mask in her hands. She gazed at it and sighed. "Until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all…So swears Revan." She put on the mask and I shook my head. "Such a lovely face…why do you have to hide it in such an ugly mask?"

Revan spoke her voice becoming deep and unrecognizable behind the mask. "Because…we all wear masks… even you should know the value of a mask."

"Oooh indeed, I do. Have fun slaughtering those filthy stinking Mandalorians, Revan."

* * *

As I entered the hospital, I saw the dark-haired woman slowly getting ready to leave. I should have figured she wouldn't be here for long. She wore some of Ms. Swan's clothing. I smiled at her. "So good to see you up and around… Ms…"

"Star. Phoenix Star."

I groaned inwardly, seriously. As if it wasn't bad that Snow White had the name of…well, Snow White. Now I had a woman here with an equally annoying name.

"So you finally have your memory back…I see…"

Ms. Star shook her head. "Not exactly…but I at least know my name. And Emma has promised to help me out till I get back on my feet, which knowing my luck will probably take a little while seeing my issues with my memory. "

Argh…now I had two women that I didn't want here. I gave a smile. "Well if you need any help around here, Ms. Star let me know. I am the mayor here."

Ms. Swan finally came on us and she gave me an icy glare. "You don't want her help, Phoenix. I have had her help before and…well let's just say it comes with a price."

I smiled and Ms. Star looked at us both and she frowned. "Whatever sort of issues you both have…I want no part of it."

I nodded. "Indeed. I come here to offer my friendship, and you know what…Ms. Swan does…she bares her teeth like a wolf."

Ms. Star glared at both of us and she said firmly. "I said…I want no part of some petty feud you two have. Now excuse me…I can find my own way around Storybrooke without the help of the sheriff or the mayor."

I watched as Ms. Star took off and Ms. Swan glared at me some more. "Nice job trying to drive a wedge between Phoenix and me, but It's not going to work, Regina."

I smiled. "Look, I am just passing on some information about your new friend, Ms. Swan…" I paused thinking about what Mr. Gold had told me. "She's dangerous…"

"More dangerous than you? You know seeing how psycho you are, maybe that's a good thing. Now excuse me, Regina." Ms. Swan took off away from me and I heard her call out."Phoenix…wait "

* * *

A/N: Well besides working on this chapter and my other story. This chapter came quickly to me…more so than my other chapter. Hopefully, I'll have that one done soon as well…anyway hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I have.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search for Revan

**Chapter 4: The Search for Revan**

***Malachor V: Trayus Academy***

_If it matters to you at this last moment, I shall look into the future and tell you what I see. It is my last gift to you from one exile to another… _

I listened to Kreia's words hoping she would tell me something important. Hoping beyond hope she knew where Revan was.

She spoke of so many things and spoke of my friends and companions. Of the places, I had been and then she stated.

_Even the small one who waits outside this place, I sense it has one journey for you. You must go where Revan did. Into the Unknown Regions…_

_…And Revan knew the true war is not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. And she has gone to fight it, in her own way. And she left the Ebon Hawk and its machines behind, for she knew she would not need them. _

Kreia then admonished me to leave my friends, any attachments behind as Revan did and that they would bring doom to Revan in the dark places she now walked.

_It would have helped if she had made him understand, but a hero of the Republic, no matter how brave, cannot understand war as Revan did. _

"Rest now…Kreia…"

The old woman let out an agonized gasp in pain and died. I sighed, she had been my master for so long and I had so many mixed feelings in my heart. She had also had been Revan's master. Yet, it was easy for Kreia to say leave attachments behind; when she had yet to account that Revan, herself had been an attachment to me a long time ago. I sighed as I walked out of the Trayus Academy. I had hoped Revan was here but instead I had more questions than answers. Leaning across the doorway, I saw Atton. He had a grin on his face. "Need any company, Liam? I mean, I am not doing anything. Besides if I am not around to bail you out of trouble, who knows what could happen."

I nodded and Atton stated, "All right, then where are we going again? I mean last time, we were headed towards this mining colony on the edge of space, and there was this Sith Lord and…"

I chuckled. "We're going back to Telos, Atton. I need help and despite what Kreia said. Revan needs allies and those that can help her. And…"

I paused. "I need to find, Admiral Carth Onasi. It's obvious he has a Force bond with Revan. Maybe it's not as deep or strong as the ones I have formed with you and the others but…he said he knew somehow; she was still alive."

Atton responded, "Wait a minute… I thought you also had a connection to Revan?"

I sighed. "It was a long time ago, Atton. And…when Revan ordered me to activate the Mass Shadow Generator, my connection to her was severed along with my connection to the Force. I…" I paused. "I had… a relationship with her…but…that was before she became the Dark Lord of the Sith and…she changed. Admiral Onasi…well…I get the feeling Revan and him…well…they are more than just friends."

Atton shook his head. "Ouch…and I thought my past was…complicated. Alright…so back to the Hawk and... the rest of our crew. What about the ghost woman, the iridonian tech, the blind girl, holovid guy, and rocket gal? Are they coming with us, after Telos?

I sighed and shook my own head, "Kreia warned me about attachments and as much as I would welcome their company. This journey to find Revan…well, I am only going to take as few people with me as possible. You're coming, of course and Admiral Onasi, if he is willing to drop everything and come with us. But I can't let Visas come…" I paused. "I…love her, Atton."

"Seriously, Liam, you really know how to pick your women. I mean, you end up falling for a couple of women who are Sith. Why can't you see this has trouble written all over it?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know you sound like Kreia, Atton. Even she warned me about pursuing a relationship with Visas. But…Revan isn't a Sith Lord anymore and neither is Visas."

"So even that old witch, like a broken Crono ends up right at least twice. But Visas was a Sith at one point and no offense but she's kind of creepy…with that 'My life for yours' bit. Mind you, not as disturbing as that old witch you just spaced but…well far be it from me to comment on your love life, and here I thought Jedi really weren't supposed to have one."

"I am not really a Jedi, Atton. I haven't been one since…well, since I joined Revan for the wars and even more so after I returned and the Order exiled me. The masters are dead. Kreia saw to that. I didn't want them dead, believe me. I know in a twisted way she was trying to protect me but…" I sighed. "I never really believed that love was as evil as they made it out to be."

Atton nodded. "Well, I know the Sith claim love is a weakness and the Jedi claim it can lead to the Dark Side. Frankly, both sides sound pretty fracked up. But that Witch was pretty fracked up in the head if you ask me."

"She was…well, despite everything…she was my master, Atton. She taught me some valuable lessons."

"Yeah well…don't take them too close to heart, Liam. She was a few coils short of a hyperdrive."

"I am not. Otherwise…I would be leaving everyone and going off on this search for Revan on my own."

"Yeah and that's crazy. Your allies are your strength, Liam. Like it or not…"

"I know…I connect and bond with everyone. It's not like I do it on purpose…it just sort of happens whether I like it or not. Anyway, let's get back to the Hawk and let the others know what our plans are."

* * *

***Storybrooke***

I managed to stop Phoenix before she went wandering off to who knows where. "Phoenix…where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Emma. I am a stranger here. But whatever feud you have going on with the mayor of this place. I pick and choose my battles carefully, and I never go into one without knowing the layout of everything."

"That's the thing…Regina just made a mistake. She told me you were dangerous. Thing is…if she doesn't know you how does she know you're dangerous?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…good point. But how do you know she wasn't bluffing? She could have just said that to put a wedge between us."

"That's what I thought as well…but it is interesting she said what she did; if she didn't mean it. And…well I kind of have this superpower…"

"Superpower?"

"Yeah…I know it sounds weird, but I know when someone is lying and even though Regina maybe hiding something…she wasn't lying about you."

Her face scrunched up. "I see. So, I have no memory and am dangerous. You may be right, Emma. Regina isn't lying but…her comment seems more born out of paranoia. And paranoia can make truth out of a lie."

I thought over Phoenix's words. She seemed to have a very analytical approach. "You know for someone who has amnesia…you tend to think things over like some sort of tactician."

Phoenix chuckled. "What can I say, I like puzzles and something to work my mind on. Maybe the puzzle of my memory will eventually solve itself If I work on it hard enough."

I nodded. "Let's get you settled over Granny's Bed and Breakfast; assuming Regina doesn't try to run you out of town like she has tried to do with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would she do that? And why did she do that to you?"

"She doesn't want me getting close to Henry."

"Your son?"

"Yeah…except I gave him up. I am not proud of it, Phoenix. I wasn't ready to be a mother and made a decision to give Henry the best chance he could get. Turns out, he got adopted by psycho bitch, Regina."

She laughed. "Well, there is the old saying you can't pick and choose family, Emma. Besides, a mother is going to protect her child, adopted or not."

We walked up to the inn, and Phoenix added, "Try and look at it from her point of view, you're his birth mother, you come here and you obviously have a closer relationship with Henry than she does with him and…you become a threat to her position and her authority."

"But she's the Evil Queen…"

I sighed, there was Henry waiting at Granny's inn, insisting that Regina was the Evil Queen. "Henry…you ought to go home."

He gave me a pouty look. "But I wanted to meet the new person."

Phoenix smiled. "So, you must be Henry. Your mother has told me quite a bit about you. My name is Phoenix, Phoenix Star."

Henry's eyes brightened. "That is an awesome name… I like it."

She laughed. "Thanks…I am kind of partial to it, myself. Now if I could figure out who I am behind that name. But Evil Queen? look, Henry, your mother seems nice. She's just…well, she's just being an overprotective mother."

"That's all an act, Phoenix. She's ruined people's lives. That's why…you're here."

She shook her head, "Henry… I crashed here…I doubt your mother had anything to do with that."

"But your name is Phoenix…you're born out of fire and ashes and you came in on a shooting star. Phoenix Star."

I laughed as well. "Henry, Phoenix is just a pilot and she crashed here. I am not going to let you drag her into our…" I paused trying to think of what to call Henry's endeavor. "Operation"

"But we need her, mom. She could help us."

"Your mom, Emma is right, Henry. I maybe Phoenix Star but without my memory, I am flying blind. Sorry, kid. I'd love to help you out but…"

"But you have a story, Phoenix. Just like Emma and the Evil Queen. Please…I can help you, Phoenix…your memory. It's because of the curse…"

Phoenix sighed. "Henry… there is no such thing as a curse, at least not what I would consider a physical one. Curses are…just bad decisions people make and then they have to live with those decisions. They call them a curse because those decisions hurt them and others around them."

I nodded; Phoenix's words made a lot of sense. Henry shook his head. "But this is an actual curse, Phoenix…I know you're in denial but…you'll believe me one of these days. Your memory is bad because of the curse."

Phoenix looked at me and then at Henry. "Maybe…but today isn't that day. I am just a gal lost in a strange land. I don't know this place; I might as well be on another planet."

She walked into the inn and left me and Henry and I shook my head. "You know maybe it wasn't the best time to try and recruit her into Operation Cobra when her memory isn't all there."

Henry nodded. "But you're slowly starting to believe Emma. I know Phoenix…all she has to do is regain her memory, and she will help us."

"Henry…just try and be patient with her…she crashed a few days ago, has no memory, your mother tried to pit us against each other. And now you come with tales about a curse, an Evil Queen and how she's supposed to help us out. It's too much. Hell, Henry…you coming to Boston and saying you're my son took a lot out of me as well."

Henry gave me a hug. "I guess…you're right…"

I ruffled Henry's hair. "Of course, I am right. Now let's get you back home before your mom blows a gasket."

* * *

***Telos – Citadel Station***

"Admiral Onasi…I need you to come with me to help find Revan."

My jaw dropped. "But I swore to Revan I wouldn't follow after her."

"But you have a connection to her that I don't have…"

I shook my head. "I may have a connection to Revan because we love each other, but I am not the only person who does. When the Jedi sent a task force to defeat Revan, Bastila saved her life and inadvertently ended up bonded to her as well. But I thought you knew this story, Exile?"

"I was aware Revan gave up her position and title as Dark Lord of the Sith, but I always assumed it was for you, Admiral Onasi."

"It was…but it wasn't without it's complications. Revan was…" I sighed and paused."There is no easy way to say this. She was damaged, her mind was…destroyed and the Jedi…well…they…"

I started feeling moisture go down my cheeks and the Exile stated, "Take your time, Admiral. I can feel your pain."

"They gave her memories that weren't hers. They made her believe she was someone else. She was so angry when she found out who she truly was and not only that…she trusted Bastila and… I was angry at the time. I felt betrayed…Revan, after all, had been the Dark Lord of the Sith and had done so much evil. It was hard not to look at her and see…an evil monster who had destroyed my home and broke up my family. But…we had been through so much together and…well, I began realizing this woman that had been the source of so much evil wasn't that woman anymore and I loved her…well hell with it I had fallen for her when we first met back on Taris. She wasn't the same woman no matter what evil she had done. I was so proud of her…after well…after…she decided not to become Darth Revan again…I mean…she could have become a powerful warlord and Empress that controlled a mighty fleet and weapon. She could have along with Bastila…ruled vast numbers of systems…I mean that sort of power is tempting; but she decided she didn't want to be a Dark Lord of the Sith and chose me over being a Sith Lord."

The Exile sighed. "I knew Revan as well; Admiral and I am glad she found happiness with you. We were close once…but…our relationship…it didn't work out between us and…" He paused and his voice cracked with pain "I lost her during the Mandalorian Wars. She changed during that war, Admiral. I am not upset about you two being together. I have moved on from the past."

I nodded and the Exile continued, "I am glad to know she found love and, in the end, that alone defeated Darth Revan. Now you must come with me, Admiral. I know you swore to stay behind, but it has been five years and it's obvious that Revan is in trouble. She's going to need you. I don't believe Revan would want you to stay if you knew she was in trouble."

My shoulders slumped. "Revan was always stubborn. In fact, she snuck off on her own to go face Malak. We had to chase her down to get to the Star Forge. I confronted her about why she had left us, and she told me it was her responsibility and hers alone to go after Malak and save Bastila from him."

The Exile nodded. "That sounds like Revan. She was strong-willed and headstrong. It was her strength in the Force and her cunning in combat that ended up being her downfall. She thought because she was powerful, she could take on anything on her own."

I sighed. "And that was Bastila's downfall as well. Those two were…close because of their bond. If you're going to need my help finding Revan then we will need her help as well."

The Exile stated. "Very well and where is Bastila?"

"She is on the surface of Telos. She came here to talk to Atris. After what you told me about Atris, Bastila felt she needed guidance and mercy. Bastila is well…after all that has occurred with her and Revan. She feels she can reach Atris better than most can."

The Exile sighed. "I hope you're right, Admiral. Atris is a complicated individual. She spent most of her time trying to understand why I left the Order and joined Revan in the wars."

* * *

***Telos- Polar Region: Hidden Jedi Academy***

I shivered as I entered and looked around this unofficial Jedi Academy. It felt as cold as the glaciers of Telos. The Dark Side echoed through its hallways. I sighed. It reminded me vaguely of the Star Forge. A time where I had fallen. I sighed, I missed Revan terribly. She had saved me, only to have left a few years later and then disappeared when the Galaxy needed her most. Our bond still existed, and I knew she was alive but beyond that, I had no idea where she was. Walking around what appeared to be an almost deserted academy made me acutely aware of how much I missed Revan and her presence.

There was a fallen Jedi Master here, one that I had to pronounce judgment on. I didn't want to, and I felt terribly inadequate to the task at hand. Yet as one of the few Jedi that had survived the purge, I was technically considered a Jedi Master now. Although I had wished my circumstances of being a Master were a bit more pleasant. I was a master because the other Masters were dead or considered no longer Jedi as they had fallen to the Dark Side.

I entered a chamber. The hissing of Holocrons echoed throughout the chamber, in the center of the room was Atris.

"What are these…things?"

Yet I knew what they were without even needing to ask. They were Sith Holocrons.

Atris looked at me and responded in an acidic tone I was familiar with. I remembered that tone when Revan and I were in the council chambers on Courscant. Atris had been there to judge Revan for her actions. "You should know what they are…you were…Malak's apprentice."

"Then you should know my apprenticeship to the Dark Lord wasn't that long, Atris. Revan…saved me and then killed Malak."

"Do you plan on killing me, like Revan killed her friend and former apprentice?"

"If it wasn't for mercy, Atris…then Revan would be dead and I would be dead as well. I have come in the name of what remains of the Jedi Order to pronounce judgment on you."

Atris nodded. "I see…and what is this judgment you plan on giving?"

"Mercy if you desire it, Atris."

"I…." The Echani woman paused. "You should kill me, Bastila. I have fallen. The Exile couldn't do it and now I suppose you won't kill me either."

I shivered. I had once expressed a similar desire to Revan when she had bested me on the Star Forge. It was the hopelessness of the Dark Side that colored Atris' desire for death. I knew how it felt. "Atris…there is hope for you. Please take it. I gave it to a Sith Lord who lay dying. And although that path was haphazard and uncertain, she rejected who she was and became a savior to the galaxy. I offer the same to you."

"But what of my future? Surely the Republic won't be as kind as they were to you and Revan."

"Carth and I had to beg in front of a Republic tribunal for Revan's pardon. The chancellor wanted Revan in prison or worse…executed for her crimes. It took many of the Masters to remind the chancellor and the Senate that Revan could have gone back to her old ways but instead, she saved the Republic. The chancellor and the Senate realized we were right and for that action they pardoned her. Yet, she could never be a military leader again, nor could she ever be a Jedi Master. She would never be able to teach any students or have any influence ever again with the Jedi. They stripped her of any authority she could ever have. I am not saying this will be easy Atris. Yet…Revan walked free when she could have been in prison. Your actions…have consequences but surely it is not worth your death for them."

Atris inquired, "And where is Revan? If she could save you, then perhaps…she could have also saved me. But where is she? I have been searching for you Bastila as well as looking for Revan. The Ebon Hawk nor the astromech gave me any answers to her location."

"I am here Atris. Together we will walk this path. As for Revan, she's alive, this I know. Yet where she walks…I am uncertain. Perhaps…you will help me find her. Perhaps that is the redemption you need."

Atris sighed. "Perhaps…yes…perhaps you are right...Bastila. But do you even know where to search for her?"

I shook my head. "I do not know…but Revan was a Sith. Perhaps the answer is in your holocrons you have."

"I have asked them countless times…Bastila They do not reveal any such knowledge to me."

"Perhaps you are not the right person for the holocrons."

Atris looked at me with an angry and cross expression on her face. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I am saying that many holocrons withhold their knowledge if you are not…"

Atris cut me off. "I know very well…what a holocron can do. I am…was a historian of the Jedi, Bastila."

I sighed. "True…but I was a Sith…for a time. Plus I am bonded to Revan. Need you forget that she was a Sith Lord and…"I bowed my head."Perhaps Revan left some clue in these holocrons."

Atris shook her head. "Perhaps! Perhaps! You don't even know for certain that you can find any information. I have looked for knowledge of the Sith to try and prevent their return and to understand them. There was no information on Revan that I could find."

I glared at Atris. "Have you given up hope? I cannot. Even Revan held out hope for me when I was corrupted. I cannot, I will not give up on any source of knowledge that might point to her whereabouts. Now are you going to let me use these holocrons or not? If not, then you are of no use to me. I am Jedi Master Bastila Shan and you are a fallen Jedi like those Revan and I faced during our journey toward the Star Forge. Now out of my way, Atris."

Atris bowed her head, resigned to her fate. "Use them at your own peril, Master Shan. Their knowledge is seductive and they led to my…fall, that and the old woman who made me realize I had taken the steps to that fall."

"It is a risk that I am willing to take. We need to find Revan, for the sake of the galaxy and if there is a chance, we can find her then so be it."

I turned my focus towards the holocrons and said firmly. "Where is Revan? I demand any knowledge; any hint where she might be."

The holocrons hissed forth in their language, it was a harsh and bitter tongue. I could feel the hate and coldness emanating from them. I couldn't make the language out. I sighed and looked at Atris. "The Sith language is one for historians, Bastila. Unless you…"

I snorted. "I know. Do you think I don't know the history of Exar Kun and how he was able to understand the knowledge of the Sith? He embraced that knowledge and let it consume him. Revan probably did similar; she was always hungry for knowledge."

"Then you're going to have to open yourself up to that knowledge unless...unless you are afraid. But if you are then that is something you have in common with myself and with the Exile."

I sighed. "I'd be a fool to say I wasn't afraid, Atris. I have faced my fears many times. I feared my attachment to Revan. I feared what I felt for her. Yet…it wasn't knowledge that caused my fall. No, it was the rigidness to the Jedi Code that caused me to break. Revan, even with her fragmented memories, wantonly scorned the code even as I clung to it. Yet, she did not go back into her old paths. I knew she was tempted, though. I felt it through our bond. Yet…she always was stronger than I was. She rejected my offer to be my master and reclaim her title of the Dark Lord. Dark Side or not…we must know where Revan is…even a small clue might aid us."

I turned towards the Holocrons. "Tell me anything regarding where Revan may be…"

The holocrons hissed forth and it sounded like they were laughing and then an image of what I thought was a Sith appeared.

He was pale and ugly with silvery corrupted skin.

Strangely enough, I could understand him.

"Sorry, Dearie…I can't give you information without reminding you of its price…"

Atris eyes narrowed. "I have inquired of these holocrons all the time and I've never seen this before."

The image of the Sith Lord laughed. "That's because I am not for you…dearie. I am here for this one." He pointed a pale hand toward me.

I shivered, who was this Sith Lord? "Revan where is she?"

"My, my, my…. aren't we a feisty one?"

I said firmly. "You obviously know something about where Revan is…"

"Perhaps I do…perhaps I don't. Regardless it will cost you."

"Cost me…cost me what?"

The Sith Lord laughed in a high tilting laugh. "To follow after Revan will cost you. This is why she left…she knew her journey was dangerous and would exact a price on any who followed after her."

Atris glared at the Sith Lord. "Your diatribes are not unfamiliar with me. I've heard enough…we will follow after Revan."

"Then be prepared to pay the price."

The Sith Lord disappeared and I sighed. "That wasn't very helpful. We learned nothing from that exchange."

Atris said calmly. "Maybe we did…there was an old woman who spoke in a similar manner. She traveled with the Exile."

"So we talk with the Exile…and find out if he knows something."

Atris nodded. "It's the only idea I have."

I sighed. "Very well…"

* * *

***Storybrooke: The Evil Queen's Vault***

My hands took apart the cylinder that I had retrieved from Phoenix in the safety of my vault. The thing looked like more technologically advanced then I had suspected. For something that was supposed to have magic within it, I was a bit taken aback about what this thing was. I fingered the tube carefully and then nestled within the center was a deep purple crystal it pulsed lightly in my vault and I smiled.

Ahh…for all that technology… there it was a piece of crystal that held magical energy within it. Its power glowed intently…which made me wonder, what kind of woman was this Phoenix if she carried a cylinder-like device that held a crystal that was magic? Could she wield magic as Mr. Gold or I did? Not that it mattered much, this realm had little to no magic. Assuming she had any magic, she was as powerless as any magical being could be in this realm. I picked up the crystal and shoved the components of the cylinder away into a box. I rubbed my fingers over the crystal and felt a small amount of warmth from it. Hmm…this made me wonder one more thing. Did Phoenix have a connection with the magic in this crystal? I wondered if the crystal was like the hearts I had within my possession, if I could crush the crystal would she die? Could I control Phoenix through that crystal? It was a test I would have to try later on? The only thing I knew about the crystal was its magic was of a type I had little to no knowledge over. Damn Rumpelstiltskin refusing to tell me anything about the magic within the cylinder. I rubbed my finger over the crystal, debating on what to do with it. I carefully stuck the crystal into a box and put the box in my pocket. I would have to test at least one of my theories out on the mysterious woman that disrupted Storybrooke along with Emma.

* * *

**Storybrooke: Granny's Bed and Breakfast **

I took in my surroundings in my room at this quaint little inn. Something about it felt off to me. In fact, as I sat on my bed, I began to feel like something was incredibly wrong.

_You don't belong here…_

I sighed, well considering I had crashed here; I was pretty sure that sense of not belonging was due to the fact that I had basically been plopped down into a place that I was unfamiliar with.

I went over to a mirror and looked at myself. I found myself staring at a fair-skinned woman with dark black hair and dark eyes. I knew the reflection was of myself but...who was that? With no memories to be had, I might as well be staring at the face of a stranger. Maybe that Dr. Hopper creep was right, maybe I needed to see him, although I was really loathed to reach out to him. I reached a hand out towards the mirror and…everything started spinning. Images flashed past me so fast I could barely make them out. A few images stuck though. A man with a metal jaw…glared at me, his face was pale and his eyes glared yellow. He bowed his head toward me and said in a cold metallic manner, "Master…" I shivered.

The man disappeared and then a woman appeared, she was dressed in a tight-fitting uniform and she was bent over me and concern etched across her face. She mouthed words but I couldn't hear them. Her image disappeared.

I gasped, and the images faded away. I felt my head throbbing in pain. What the frack was all that? I shook quite violently. Fear pumped through me. I felt afraid, and couldn't understand why. Part of me wanted to run. Were these my memories? If they were, I couldn't make head nor tail out of them. Perhaps I didn't want to make sense of them? But if I didn't then why? Memories shouldn't make you afraid, so why was I afraid? I glared angrily at the mirror; the woman that stared back at me gave me an equally menacing look. I closed my eyes and opened them and gasped seeing the personage from my earlier dream. They were in dark armored robes and in a mask

They were in the room with me, or were they? I am going nuts…that's it. I am hallucinating now. I closed my eyes wanting the personage to go away. I opened my eyes but the figure in the mirror was still there. I scowled at them. "Get the hell away from me…."

I grabbed an object, a chair and slammed it with all my might into the mirror. The mirror shattered pieces of glass going everywhere. Glass cut into my face and into my arms as the mirror shattered and my blood began to pool everywhere. I sunk to my knees crying and sobbing. I heard knocking at the door of my room but I tuned it out. The blood was everywhere or was I hallucinating. I heard noises at the door and then I heard voices. I heard loud rapping at the door, but soon the door opened. Huh? Oh…I was in a rented room in a town, I didn't feel like I belonged. I looked up to see Emma, concern etched on her face. She said bluntly. "And I thought I had issues. Come on Phoenix, snap out of it!"

She tried to pry me from the floor, but I was glued to the floor. She sighed. "It's going to be alright… I promise you…it's going to be fine."

I shook violently and somehow, I managed to stand, I fell forward and all went dark.

* * *

A/N: So, more Star Wars than OUAT in this chapter but that's the way the way I wanted to work this chapter out in many respects. Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out but RL has been crazy. Also yeah…I do realize that naming my Exile, Liam may present some issues later on…but that was my Exile's name in my original story and that was before I got into writing this story or into OUAT.


End file.
